


ART - The Lies That They Gave You

by Tarlan



Category: Planet of the Apes (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Gryph's story 'The Lies That They Gave You'</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Lies That They Gave You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lies That They Gave You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407871) by [Gryph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph). 



I haven't seen this show in years but I remember enjoying it at the time. I had picked up the DVD box set some time ago but hadn't gotten around to re-watching. When I decided to pick this story I couldn't resist watching the pilot. It was pretty good. Gryph's story is a wonderful GEN story where Peter and Alan find their way 'home', taking Galen with them. It's an interesting look at how they would handle the situation - but all is not quite as it seems.

Click on image to see larger version

Cover 1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/540820/540820_original.jpg)

Wallpaper 1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/540661/540661_original.jpg)

Cover 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/541337/541337_original.jpg)

Wallpaper 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/540976/540976_original.jpg)

Wallpaper 3 - Just an extra!

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/541666/541666_original.jpg)

.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Lies That They Gave You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407871) by [Gryph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph)




End file.
